


The sorcerer, the witch and the apprentice

by BlueMoon69



Category: The House with a Clock in its Walls (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love Story, Magic, Murder, Mystery, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon69/pseuds/BlueMoon69
Summary: A new threat, expect the protagonists. Florence, Jonathan and Lewis are finally a family, but something could change.





	1. The black and purple swans

Finally, they were a family.  
They were certainly not a conventional family, nor even the typical American one. They were, as Lewis had called it, a kind of flock. 

A herd.

Three swans, two black and one purple.But the bond that had united them, by now, was indissolubleThe extravagant Uncle Johnathan and the charming and very intelligent Mrs. Zimmerman. And then there was him. Lewis, the little orphan he had found in those two types, something very similar to two parents. And so, after stopping the terrible Isaac Isard, the three had decided to live together, sharing both the house of the sorcerer and the witch.

Every morning, Lewis took the bus accompanied by Mrs. zimmerman, or uncle, or both.And on the way back, using that old-fashioned car and a little smashed, they drove off together to get home.The afternoon was usually quite hectic: Uncle Johnatan tried to invent new tricks and tame their tender garden lion, while Florence helped Lewis to study and do both school homework, and then to read new books of magic. And then around dinner time, after Florence had tidied up the kitchen they all went into the living room playing poker, as they used to do.Typically the two adults were trying to win Lewis, other times, the evening was lit between laughter and the gentle insults Florence and Jonathan exchanged with love.One of those nights, however, something unexpected happened for the Zimmerman-Bernavelt family. It was almost midnight when Lewis, now sleepy, had dropped the last chocolate cookie on the floor, resting his head on his shoulder. The uncle, aware of the child's exhaustion, urged him to go to sleep.

-After, Florence and I'll be with you, to give you a goodnight kiss, okay?  
Lewis just nodded and then yawn and move slowly towards the bedroom, climbing the stairs that led upstairs.  
-I think that the child should go to bed as soon as Jonathan, the children of his age need to sleep- 

To speak, was Florence, meanwhile, was putting in place the deck of cards.

-I thought it was you, the one who had to sleep. Old purple skeleton

He answered with his usual joking tone, Jonathan.

 

\- Are you talking to me, big-headed man?

Florence nodded a small smile, cleaning the table from the crumbs and placing the deck of cards on the cabinet near the entrance.

\- Just like you old sloppyJonathan approached her, giving her a hand to clean the room.

-The monster of snows spoke

Florence murmured, checking that he had not forgotten anything on the table.

\- And no, for your information, I sleep enough. That's how it works, if I want to stay smarter than you, I have to rest even more than you. Certainly it is not me who walks through the house at the most improbable hours with a striped pajamas and a stethoscope on his shoulders.

 

At those words, Bernavelt remained silent with a look of complete satisfaction, remaining motionless where he was.Florence saw that the man had not responded and for the first time, she found herself hesitating, wondering why Jonathan did not have a ready answer.

 

-The Cat got your tongue?

-not at this time! thanks God!

He replied, approaching the woman furtively and then put his hand on her shoulder.

-Florence, I appreciate what you're doing with Lewis .. I'm serious

-I do it with pleasure. Since I lost my daughter, this experience is making me feel good. Your nephew is so good and, yes, sometimes I find myself thinking that he had filled at least some emptiness that I feel. All the shortcomings ...

Florence looked down quickly.

-I did not think we would become a family. But I like this.

-We were already a Florence family, even though we were only two of us.

Johnathan looked into her eyes, and this time there were no words of mockery or derision. He was serious and his tone was so sweet.The woman did not know what to answer to the words of the man, finding herself suddenly as if embarrassed. Thinking back to Johnathan's words, maybe it was all true. Since they had met, many years before, the two had always been so close to each other. He had managed to soothe the woman's wounds; not so much the external ones as the deeper ones. He had been near her, he had understood her and supported her in everything.On the other hand, she had never let him go. Some time before, Lewis had asked her if there had ever been anything between them, besides a good friendship, and she had said no. A strong friendship and an almost platonic love. The answer was immediate, but thinking back perhaps, there was something more. So, very shyly in her eyes, she approached Lewis' uncle, placing her hand in the man's hair. She did not even know how to behave and she felt not uncomfortable, but just a little embarrassed. In response, he placed his hand on the woman's side, embracing the thin bust of the witch; and the two bodies became closer than they had believed.The two remained to look again for a few seconds before listening to Lewis's voice calling them from the upper floor.

 

-Lewis .. is calling us ..  
-Yes, it's better to go

So, they went to the boy's room, observing how the child was already under the covers.

\- But where were you?

-I and Florence were arguing over who had won at cards. 

Lewis made more comfortable under the covers watching is Florence Jonathan who meanwhile advancing into his room.

-Mh ... okay okay! So good night

He paused with a big yawn as he rested his head on the pillow.

\- Goodnight Lewis

Said his uncle ruffling the boy's hair with her hand.Florence took a few steps forward, then laying a tender caress on the child's cheek.

-Good night my Dear

Lewis closed his eyes, beginning almost immediately to sleep, because he was really tired. The two adults left the room, slowly closing the door of the room, so as not to make noise. And once again they looked at each other, without knowing exactly what to say.

-Well .. then goodnight Florence ..

-G ... G .. Goodnight to you too

the woman stammered, immediately giving him her back, but obviously going in the wrong direction.

\- if you are looking for stairs .. on this side!

***

tbc


	2. Danger

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when the woman, passing through the pipes, arrived at the sorcerer's office.The fire was on and strangely the silence reigned in the living room, while the man sat on the stool, examining some objects. She was still dressed, as she had given it a few hours before. This meant that Jonathan had not gone to sleep that night, but he had stayed awake all that time. Florence cleared her throat, taking a step forward toward him, but with little result.She had not even changed clothes to go to sleep; in fact, she did not even know why, or what kept her awake. She was still wearing her usual purple dress, and her bun had not yet been untied.

\- You should ... check the fireplace. I believe that the chimney is blocked

Said bravely reaching the man at the table.

-The grumpy witch does not sleep?

\- Does the silly chimp have a new toy in his hands?

\- They are books of a certain value, old broomstick

The woman put her hands along her hips, looking at him with burning air; then, looking more closely at the books he had just mentioned, she bit her lip, giving another look full of curiosity.

\- What is it about?

\- You know ... The clock we destroyed?

She only nodded, while her face grew darker and looked worried.

\- I think ... there's still something bad. The city is not safe.

Florence looked at the man without saying anything but listening.

-It's probably crazy, but I think the past can come back to Florence, and I'm not talking about the clock.The woman swallowed hard and then returned to look at the man always with the usual serious expression.

-Lewis .. is in danger?

she asked spontaneously, as every mother would do towards her child.

-I do not know Florence. At the moment I think only that they are assumptions. Maybe they're just stupid things, things that do not exist.

-Yes but if they existed .. if your intuitions were right?

There was a minute's pause in which the sorcerer and the witch looked at each other without speaking. Their eyes were already doing it.Their eyes met, and they understood each other immediately.

\- We can not exclude him from our reasoning. Although youth is very powerful as a sorcerer. He could also help us.

-are you kidding?

Florence interrupted him without letting the wizard continue to speak.

-It's not really talking about it! He is only a child, and has already faced Isaac. We must preserve him, do not take him as our winning weapon

she murmured annoyed by Joanathan's words

\- Florence, he faced Isaac. If he has succeeded, he will also succeed in helping us this time. Do you think I like all this?

-I did not say this ... but

\- Exactly! we'll call him only if necessary, okay?

\- And until then, will we manage only you and me? How have we always done?

\- As we have always done. promisedshe looked at him, calming her words a little.

She had already lost someone she loved in the past, and was unwilling to lose her new family. She did not want to lose Lewis, and at the same time she did not want to lose Jonathan. Slowly she laid her hand on the man's, clutching her lips in a small, understanding smile.

-Thank you..

Said softly, looking down so as not to come into direct contact with him. But the magician, clutching the hand grip of the woman sought her gaze.

-It will not be like in the past okay? I made a commitment to you ... and also with my grandson.

\- the child with a deformed head has a heart ...

She minimized, perhaps to defuse the already sad situation.Jonathan smiled at her, bending his head slightly at the woman's words; then walking toward her, approached her again, reaching the same distance that night after the poker game, they had.

\- Everything is fine Florence, I'm here ... and nothing will happen to our family.

The woman then put her head once more on the man's shoulder, squinting and shaking her head a little later.

\- I did not have this fear a few months ago. I thought I was indomitable.

\- And you are! if it were not for you, we'd all be dead because of Isaac. You rediscovered your powers, you saved us, and now you're helping me grow Lewis.

Florence remained silent, still looking down on the floor.

\- Are you fond of him. Here's what scares you. You simply do not want to lose your second child.

\- He's not my son

\- But it is as if it were, and we both know it well.

The woman's eyes filled with tears, but they never fell on her face. Sniffled and took a deep breath, listening to Jonathan's words.She trusted him, had always done it. And now more than ever, in one of her rare moments of weakness, she needed his comfort.

\- Y ... You think I'm enough for this family?

She asked uncertainly, seeking the approval of the man.

-You are the best living witch, and also a skilled cook who cooks some fantastic creative biscuits. And you're essential for Lewis ... and maybe for me too.

\- For you?...

The wizard passed his hand through Florence's graying hair, appreciating its silky, perfumed touch. They smelled of lavender, and with the darkness of the room, the reflection of the hair, it also looked purple like the dress the woman wore. Once again she stood there, beside him saying nothing but enjoying the company of her best friend.

\- You're not so bad when you're a serious person

\- Neither you are bad, when you do not try to be wise with me.

She gave a small smile, and Jonathan was very happy. He hated to see her sad, and unfortunately in the past, often had to comfort her.But seeing the smile on her lips, for him it was something magnificent, peaceful and soothing.In some strange way, he loved Florence. It was nothing passionate, or sensual. Rather, it was a relationship that had grown over time. Complicity, gestures of everyday life .. loyalty.

\- I'm just smarter than you

She whispered in response, noticing how the wizard looked at her in amusement.

 

***

tbc


	3. Love Actually

Florence was sleeping on Jonathan's study couch, when some noise woke her.

She did not immediately remember why she had not come home, and what the heck did she lie on the sofa; then slowly she focused on the memories.

She had stayed with the sorcerer that night. They had talked, not a lot, but certainly had shared a moment of pure sincerity and intimacy.

Nothing sinful or indescribable.

After waking up completely, she looks around, and notices that asleep with her head resting on the desk, there was Jonathan.

She smiled sweetly, shaking her head, and approaching him with a plush step.

Jonathan was snoring with the half-open pouch, and occasionally mumbled a few words in his sleep.

It was a fun scene to see him at that moment, so helpless just like a child.

Florence passed her hand through the man's hair, pointing to a small smile on her lips.

Then approaching him, she kissed him on the forehead, without him noticing, then retreat and bite her lower lip.

She had never felt so close to anyone, and after the death of her husband and daughter, it had been difficult for her to create new bonds.

And yet, not even the war had succeeded in destroying in her, that desire to love and start again: and thanks to Jonathan, she had managed to put aside some of her terrible fears, and she had begun to smile again.

How?

the first time thanks to a game of Poker. A simple game, where the sorcerer had left her win, unexpectedly.

He had shown her some tricks and what he could do with the cards.

And she was so intrigued that she could not take her eyes off him. She felt almost fascinated by him,not for the physical appearance, but for the way he treated it. Besides those nicknames that were exchanged grotesquely, there was something more profound.

He wanted his happiness, he loved her and wanted to help her start over.

And she allowed it.

The second time, it was when he invited her into the garden to get a tasty hot chocolate together. She had presented herself punctually to her door, and he had led her to his beautiful fairy garden. He had presented her boxwood lion, and showed her the whole universe through the magic fountain.

Finally he had played for her a strange, very bad melody to listen to. the notes were so strident that she begged him to stop.

There was a second of general silence, and then a sweet smile appeared on her lips, and she thanked him for inviting her that evening.

In reality Florence still did not know that soon, it would become their habit, take a hot chocolate in the garden, at the most bizarre hours of the night.

But she liked all this. She liked him to keep her in mind, to keep her company. That he should treat her exactly to his peers, without hiding anything from her.

He was crazy, sometimes silly, but he was sincere and was the only person she could really count on.  
The woman puts her hand on the man's shoulder, trying to wake him gently.

-Jonathan ...?

She did not get an answer, so this time she decided to encourage him with a little more vigor.He then smashed something before yawning and moving his head slowly.

-Florence ... not now

She shook her head, moving closer to him and then passing her hand through her hair as she had done the night before.

\- Wake up! ... soon we have to bring Lewis to school ... and then we have to take care of the garden ... and ...

She does not even finished speaking when he interrupted annoyed

-all right! All right!

He sighed, raising his eyes to the sky and then slowly getting up from the chair and moving the table a few inches away.

-I will not ask you why you are already here ...-In fact I did not come home to sleep tonight

She answered hastily, noticing how the man had barely stood up sleepily.He stood looking at her with a slightly confused air, before heading in the direction of the woman.

\- I start to have a slight languor in the stomach ..

She sighed, nodding shortly after the magician's affirmation.

\- Soon I'm going to the kitchen so I prepare breakfast for Lewis

\- Only for him?

Asked Jonathan with a sly look, trying to study the woman's strange behavior more deeply, and expecting a reaction from her.

\- I would say you're big enough to cook something yourself, Mr. Big Head.

The woman answered quickly enough, making a small grimace, and then smiling at him.

\- The silver-haired lady this morning does not want to be a housewife and cook cookies?

Jonathan decided to play along, and still pander once the lines of women, often as was their custom, when they made fun of each other.

Florence, on the other hand, understanding the intentions of the magician, always answered in tone, but joking.

\- I only cook to the people who show me kindness, baboons head ...

She answered proudly, running a hand through her hair, even if in a disorderly way, in her bun.

\- the angry cat spoke  
-Stroke yourself with those cookies ..  
-You always say, and it never happens ...  
-Until now!

This last answer made the magician smile and approached Florence, placing his hand on her shoulder and looking at her affectionately.

\- I do not think you'd ever be able to let me die like that .. purple witch

He whispered those last words, aware that the woman had turned in his direction and now the two faces were a very short distance from each other. Just like it happened the night before ..

\- Try me then ...

 

the woman answered, noticing how her nose had come into contact with the man's cheek in front of herself.

 

-It would not be a thing for you. You are not like that Florence ... The woman I know would never put me in danger, but would rather face it for me. Just as I would do the same for you.

 

She stood looking into his eyes, noticing again, how he could be deep and introspective at times. Even if she did not like to agree with him, she still had to admit that he was right.He knew her better than she knew herself.Florence did not respond to his words but merely looked at him with a shy smile, while her cheeks were bright red that contrasted with her alabaster skin.The two still looked at each other, until Jonathan realized he was so few inches from her lips that it would take so little to kiss and taste his lips at least once.It had never been one of his first thoughts, even if sometimes, he found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss her. Approaching her in a more intimate and not always so friendly and playful way.She was tall, skinny and a few years older than him. But this had never been such an important problem in reality.After the grief, and the pain, he had managed to make her smile, and make her return at least in part with the spirit of a young girl, although she was no longer physically at least.

He had no idea how Florence would have responded to this action. But certainly if he had not tried, he would never have known.

\- do not you answer Florence?

he asked as if to make the woman to do or say something. It would have sufficed only a jolt to bring their lips, perhaps unexpectedly even for a minute.

The look of the witch passed from the small but intense eyes of the sorcerer, to his thick beard that surrounded the thin lips.

She swallowed as soon as she did not even know how to handle the situation.

And just as he seemed to have taken the initiative, with the sole intention of finally capturing the lips of the purple witch, a childish voice that came from the upper floor, distracted both, bringing them back to reality.

\- Uncle Jonathan! Mrs. Zimmermann !?

Florence closed her eyes, taking a light sigh, while Jonathan shook his head, slowly walked away from the woman, looking for her gaze

-I think it's better to go now ... Lewis .. he needs us ..

the sorcerer murmured, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

\- Better to go ...


	4. nothing is the same

 

Lewis was not going to school that morning.He had called attention to himself just to warn Florence and his uncle Joanthan of his illness; and indeed the boy did not lie.

High fever, burning forehead, and dark circles that were almost black.He was pale and feverish, he was in bed, and could hardly stay awake. The two decided to let him rest, after he had drunk a concoction prepared by Florence.

\- I think he will get better by tonight.

said the witch, closing the door behind her, and then quickly headed to the kitchen and put the glass on the peninsula

.-is very tired, these days at school, from what he tells me, he is working hard.

Jonathan stood next to her, carefully watching what he was doing

.-I have always said that it was not a good idea to let him go to bed so late

She replied, snorting then shrugging-But after all, you're his uncle ...He shook his head and then looked back at her, taking a long sigh.

\- All right, it will mean that tomorrow, I will calmly speak to him.

He seemed almost sorry for the thing, but probably Florence was right. That child needed a few more rules, and he, like an uncle, was too permissive. The woman then sat down on the chair near the table, sipping a cup of tea, as she looked at the man standing next to her.

\- I think we should take the opportunity to talk about that question.  
\- The one where Lewis has to go to sleep first?  
\- No! Oh dear no!

Jonathan looked at the woman without understanding at first, but then remembered what he had said the night before in his study and then everything was clearer to him.

-oh ... you mean ... that thing.

He murmured just before he cleared his throat and nodded as if to give his consent.Both became immediately more serious, and Jonathan decided to sit down next to the woman, looking at her in thought for a few seconds.

\- At the moment these are suppositions Florence. I am not a seer and I can not certainly say that everything I think can be true.But if I know my instinct ... something tells me that we have to investigate.

She looked at him intently before taking a long breath.

\- they are not just suppositions. If what you said should come true ... it could be a problem for everyone.

 

Florence looked down and then got up from the chair.

 

\- We must take care to prevent every form of evil. We have already passed Isaac once. And now that I have rediscovered my powers and you have discovered new forms of magic ... we could certainly do much more  
\- I do not think it's Florence enough  
-Sure it's better than nothing

 

the woman answered, trying to instill courage in the man and then clenched his hand tightly, looking into his eyes with great understanding

 

\- Did you forget that I'm a very powerful witch?

 

she said, pointing a small smile, perhaps more encouragement.

 

\- Much smarter than me ..- but who would be completely lost without you

 

The magician looked up at her and then stroked the woman's hand with his own hand, approaching her.

 

-and he would have gone crazy if that woman dressed in purple had never made him know the sweetness of her strange chocolate cookies. 

Florence turned slowly towards him looking into his eyes as she had always done, hinting a small smile when he with those words, arouses in her almost the desire to hug him hard. Despite their disagreements, the feeling of friendship, affection, and perhaps love that she felt toward that giant-faced sorcerer had become like a drug for her. It was not so common that he gave her sincere and so sweet compliments ... but when this happened, it meant that there was an important motivation.He however anticipated the woman's moves, and squeezed her tightly, without hurting her, holding her with both hands along her sinuous sides. She half closed her eyes, feeling the magician's hands on her, and then took a long breath and laid her head in the crook of the man's neck.The two remained thus for an indefinite period of time, in which neither she nor he dared to move a muscle; then calmly, Joanathan looked up at her, placing her hand behind the woman's head, stroking her silver chignon.

\- I think it's you who make those biscuits so extravagant

\- your palate seems to appreciate what I do for you.

Florence put her thumb on the lower lip of the magician because at that moment there was no answer to his statement. The distances between them were so minimal that it was easy for Florence to predict what would happen after a while.

Then she felt her finger moistened, and only then realized that the magician had just kissed her thumb. She pulled her hand back, but without being scared. Rather, she seemed very fascinated by her friend's gesture. It had really been an infinity of time since someone had dared so much with her. 

Her husband ... only him. But it had been before the war, when she was still in Paris with her family.Before the war, before the death of her beloved .. before Isaac became so bad.Jonathan gently placed his lips on those of the woman, waiting for her to do something. He did not expect a positive reaction ... she could also reject him ... she could stop him, but she did not. In reality she did not do anything about this, limiting herself instead to get even closer to the man.

Probably the witch could have also responded to that kiss, allowing herself to be involved in that moment of pure romance. But just when her lips pressed on those of the man, were about to hatch so as to deepen the kiss, something unexpected happened. The house trembled all over, so that even the two were unbalanced towards the kitchen wall. Everything around them was swinging, including the chandelier; the clocks seemed crazy and the companion chair was hiding in fear.Jonathan clapped his back against the wall, and Florence came upon him, unable to keep her balance.

He managed to hold her in his arms so that she did not get hurt.

-Jonathan ...

She murmured frightened, looking up at him.

-Are you OK?

She nodded slightly, before making sure the house had stopped swinging.

\- w ... we have to check if Lewis is fine

She answered more and more frightened, striding away from the kitchen, heading for the flight of stairs. So Jonathan decided to follow her, ready to help her in case of danger.Lewis was quickly descending the steps of the stairs, quickly reaching the woman who was looking at him worriedly.

-Lewis ..  
\- Mrs. Zimmermann!

he exclaimed reaching her and then hugging her instinctively, as if seeking the protection of his mother.The magician reaches the two, then bend down to Lewis.

-Everything good?  
\- My room ... the satellites and the planets have fallen ... and my books too!

Florence looked at Jonathan in alarm and then gently caressed the baby's head.

\- It's not safe to stay here ..  
\- Uncle what happened? Why did the house tremble so loudly? Why do not the clocks work?

The sorcerer took the situation in hand, leading the other two, in the garden and making them sit at the table. Lewis seemed frightened by the situation and kept looking both at the witch and the sorcerer questioningly. Florence then handed a biscuit to the boy, trying to calm him down as much as possible.

\- I think for a few days it's better for Lewis to stay at your place in Florence.

Jonathan murmured decisively.She took a long breath and then shook her head

.- No..  
-No?

He asked puzzled.

\- You will both come to me. I have enough space to accommodate two people. I do not think it's right to leave you here alone ... for many reasons.  
\- Someone has to control what is happening. You take care of Lewis, and I will visit you anyway in the days to come.  
\- Jonathan not be childish right now!

The woman answered with determination, bringing both hands on her hips.

\- Do not try to be a hero, okay? You will both come to my house. End of the discussion.

Lewis looked at his uncle, nodding at the words just uttered with so much emphasis by Florence.

\- I think she's right uncle. After all, it's just a few days, right?

In the end, Jonathan decided not to oppose himself and to agree with the witch.But this whole thing tormented him. Something dark ... was going to happen.


	5. Bad Dreams

The only thing we could think talking about Florence, was surely her addiction for the purple.  
She always wore purple clothes, her accessories were purple. For up the house was completely purple.  
No exaggeration! The most extravagant shades of purple were present in her house.  
Curtains, knick-knacks, for part of the furniture, were all purple.  
Lewis had always wondered why the witch was so obsessed with that color, but he had never dared to ask her in person.

That afternoon, while Lewis tried to rest still weak because of the high fever, Florence was in the living room, crouched on the couch. After assuring herself of the child's condition, she had decided to rest too.  
Initially she had opted for reading some magical book, but then taken by exhaustion, she gave herself up to a little nap.  
It did not take long before she found himself immersed in dreamlike simulation.  
An irrational and uncontrollable dimension.  
Some times it happened to make dreams bizarre, other times extremely realistic.  
The first times, after the war, it often happened to dream of her husband and daughter. It happened to her even more often to dream of being able to reach them, or to be able to embrace them again.  
All vain hopes.  
Then, with time, since Jonathan became part of his life, the nightmares and dreams that saddened her days, disappeared.

The wizard managed to bring the tranquility inside her little by little, even if her soul was still anguished and tormented. She was one of the most powerful witches in the world. But her witchcraft had not been able to save her loved ones.  
How could she forgive all this?  
She absolutely could not.  
But Jonathan had rescued and cared for. She had begun to live again, and to breathe after such an oppressive period.  
Then Lewis had grown fond of her. And so Florence had recognized the child, almost like a second child.  
Her last dreams mainly concerned Lewis and Jonathan in truth; That was not so bad.  
It was perhaps a good sign. It simply meant, that she had managed to really start again.

That afternoon, however, the dream was different.  
She was in a place completely unknown to her. She had never been there before and had never even read anything about it. A male figure stood before her, smiling at her.  
So he seemed to know her.  
Florence approached him, surprised and intrigued at the same time.  
\- it's ... it can not be true ...  
she murmured, biting her lower lip, noticing how the man had approached her and now he had girdled her hips in both hands.  
\- Florence ...  
the man whispered, putting his lips on the woman's neck, sniffing her hair.  
All of this was a dream of course. There could be nothing real.  
Her husband was dead ..  
The man called her back to him, and she hesitated for a while. Then the lips of the husband rested on those of the woman, and then detach immediately.  
She was completely confused, and a strange feeling was growing more and more in her.

she wanted to wake up. She had to do it ...  
yet something was keeping him from her. At the same time that the purple witch was dreaming of that strange situation, other things were happening at home.

Lewis had recently risen and had come downstairs looking for Florence, and found her lying on the sofa in the grip of the spasms of pain, completely white in the face and very agonizing.  
\- Mrs. Zimmerman! Please wake up!  
Lewis said in an alarmed voice, not knowing exactly what to do.

Sweaty and with big eyes under her eyes, it seemed that a strange discomfort had taken his body. The situation was critical and he would not have been able to help the woman, who seemed not to wake up.  
\- I'm going to look for Uncle Jonathan!  
Lewis then left the room quickly.  
Jonathan, on the other hand, was in the house, and he was still scrutinizing every single clock. After rearranging the various objects there, he decided to start doing some research.  
For a long time he had prayed that his suppositions were not true, but now, he was faced with another enigma.

***

When Jonathan arrived at Florence's house, all out of breath and followed by his nephew, he found her still lying on the sofa, always paler and feverish.  
-Florence!  
he exclaimed worried as he took her face in his hands before feeling her pulse and returning to look at her in complete alarm.  
\- Uncle Jonathan what can we do?  
\- I believe this is not a flu attack, my dear. Go get some horseshoes and light a few candles.

Uncle answered with difficulty, trying to wake the woman who seemed completely unconscious and almost delirious.

  
-Florence for heaven's sake wake up ... I'm Jonathan.

  
She didn't answer but stammered something incomprehensible, while the feverish spasms made her body shiver.

  
\- Florence, I know you can hear me. You have to open your eyes ..

  
He took her hand feeling like it was cold, as it was probably the rest of the body. He had to hurry if he wanted to act in time. After a few seconds Lewis returned to his uncle with all the material requested.

\- Do I have to circle the sofa, Uncle?  
\- I'm afraid so, Lewis.  
-Do you stay there with her?

  
The man nodded, squeezing the woman's hand harder. He didn't know what had happened, but he had the feeling that some stronger force had taken possession of the woman's mind and that she, somehow, was already trying to defend herself.

  
-I am here with you...

He whispered in her ear knowing that a part of her could hear him very well despite the state of apparent fainting.

Lewis did everything his uncle had asked for without saying anything. Then he walked away, because he knew that the power of the horseshoe was to chase away the negative presences, but he knew equally well that that presence threatened in Florence, would seek another body. Then all of a sudden, the house ended all over, and the candles went out and the horseshoes trembled and Florence gasped again in spasms. But Jonathan did not let himself be intimidated by what was happening and remained there beside the woman, holding her hand and stroking her face.

-Florence it's time to wake up ..

He repeated trying to revive her.  
Suddenly the door to the room opened, as if by magic, and after a while it closed again, creaking and chilling the blood of the young Lewis. And as the door closed again, Florence finally managed to open her eyes again, taking a deep breath, as if for all that moment she had stopped breathing.

she coughed, and sat weakly on the sofa, while her heart went wild and her chest kept going up and down. Only a little later did she notice that her friend and his nephew were there with her. She just swallowed, looking down to look back at the sorcerer.  
He gently caressed her face without being able to say anything.

  
\- Mrs Zimmermann ..

  
the worried child said as he approached the woman, noting her tiredness

  
-Lewis .. I think it's better that you talk to her later.  
\- But uncle ...  
\- Nothing but. Go to your room and finish homework for tomorrow  
\- I've already done them  
\- So ... anything else. I bring Florence to bed and then we have a nice hot chocolate ... just you and me

Lewis looked at him without understanding but nodded, taking one last look at the woman still lying on the purple couch before disappearing and leaving for her room.

  
-Florence .. how do you feel?

  
Jonathan asked, looking back into her eyes, really worried about her.

  
-Jonathan ...- she whispered in a low voice. - Your handshake almost shattered my poor bones.

  
Despite everything, the woman wanted to joke. And that was perhaps a good sign. Perhaps the worst had passed then.

  
-Would you like to stay here?

  
She nodded weakly and he carefully placed a pillow at the base of her neck so that she could be more comfortable rolling her blankets.

  
\- Now rested ... then we should talk about what happened my dear grumpy witch

  
She squints completely exhausted, but before he left she told him something that convinced him to stay, making space on the sofa where the woman was also sitting.

  
\- Please ... stay with me

  
He couldn't say no. He would never have done it. Perhaps in cheerful situations he would have teased her, but he knew very well how much she needed him, especially in times of need like that. He sat down on the couch, being careful not to disturb her and, taking a book he had in his pocket, leafed through it quickly.

  
\- Now sleep ... I stay here


	6. Fallen

that afternoon Florence got up from the couch despite still feeling weak after what had happened the previous day and decided to take some time for herself. she went to the kitchen to prepare a lavender tea, when she saw that Jonathan was up and he was in the kitchen, for some strange reason. Maybe he was looking for something to eat for himself or for Lewis and was quite disappointed to see that there were many healthier things to eat in the cupboard than he could have imagined.And yet it was.

-Is the grumpy bear awake yet? I thought you were taking an afternoon nap as usual.

she asked with her usual irony, watching him climb through the shelves in search of something.The magician turned because he was caught by surprise and almost fell to the ground. Then, almost immediately recomposing himself, he shook his head and looked at her badly.

-You shouldn't be around the house as if nothing was wrong... You have to try to rest Florence.-I've had enough rest, I've been on that couch all day. I think I have recovered enough energy to be able to come alone to the kitchen and make me an herbal tea.

She answered by leaning against the kitchen floor and looking at the man who had come down from the purple chair and was now holding a purple jar with something definitely purple inside.

-I was making you an herbal tea, actually... lavender tea. I know it's your favorite and it restores your mood.

He murmured laying the porcelain container on the kitchen peninsula and then approached the witch and looked her in the eyes again.

-But if you prefer to do it alone...then..

he tried to shrug his shoulders and change discourse but Florence interrupted him, trying to apologize for the way she had expressed himself before, recognizing gratitude to the magician.

-I'm sorry... I didn't mean that. I appreciate what you're doing to me and how you're taking care of me. If it pleases you, then, you make me some herbal tea

 She said with a little smile sitting on the kitchen counter silently observing it for a few seconds as if she was studying everything around her 

\- when will something like that happen to me again? The big giant head who kindly makes me a herbal tea to get rid of my discomfort.

-Mm,I think you're underestimating me,broomstick. Or maybe you just have a memory similar to the one of goldfish. 

The magician answered with a little sneer Florence was obviously joking. Although Jonathan had been a rather gruff person to normal things, when she had a problem or was sick, he had always come to her rescue. Kind, sensitive and ready to hearten her up and help heal her wounds. It had always been like that, and perhaps that was what she most appreciated about that man, along with his innate sincerity and loyalty to him. She esteemed him, it's true... and with time she had learned to appreciate him even more for what he was. He was Jonathan... and in the end she was just as good as she was.

\- Yesterday you gave me a scare.

The magician muttered, boiling water in the kettle and returning only afterwards to look at it and sigh.

\- Fortunately, Lewis immediately warned me of the danger and what was happening to you

She just nodded, trying to remember what had happened to her while she was dreaming and to remember above all the strange and bizarre dream that had taken place in her mind.

\- I don't even know how it was possible. But if what happened yesterday was the fault of a spirit much bigger than us ... it means that unfortunately my suppositions were founded ...Florence. Although Isaac has been eliminated perhaps completely ... still exists an entity capable of being able to change the events of our life here on earth.

She gave him an empty and insecure look, then taking a long breath and the magician's hand.

-I don't know what to say ..- If only I had some more sources ... maybe I could get the pieces of this puzzle together again. I only hope that this evil does not recur in you. My magic is not so strong, and even if Lewis has great potential, he is not strong enough to face great dangers.

The woman looked down, nodding at his words. she was completely right but a part of her didn't want to remember that dream ... She didn't want to bring back to mind everything she had seen and dreamed of.

-There is not much to talk about actually ...

she cut her short, without looking into his eyes and then bringing her hands to her sides, and then trying to take a reasonable distance from her friend.

\- How ... sorry?

the magician asked, unable to understand the last words spoken by the witch, noticing then that she had taken a distance from him.

\- I said ... there's not much to tell about yesterday. You're right .. your ideas were right. We should all focus on defeating this new evil.

Jonathan looked down thoughtfully and then shook his head.

-Florence there is a lot to tell instead. Only you know what you saw in a dream. It could be ... a clue! a street. A start for our research.

At those words, Florence moved further away, shaking her head and taking a long breath.

\- There is absolutely nothing to say. I told you ... it's nothing important.  
-Florence ... what the hell are you saying? I think we should have talked about it before. But you were exhausted and it didn't seem the case ...  
\- I wasn't tired. I simply didn't want to talk about this before you and Lewis.

she replied again, looking annoyed at the conversation; the magician looked at the woman sighing shortly before answering her.

\- So the problem was Lewis?Florence didn't answer.- I asked you a question. Lewis was really the problem? I don't think you were able to react. You were so weak ... But maybe you're right. It's me that I worried needlessly.

Florence noticed the sadness in the man's eyes and, approaching him, took his hand, trying to comfort him

.- Jonathan is not an easy thing to explain  
.- Try it at least! Oh my ...! You and I have been friends for a long time, what's so secret or bad that you can't tell me? Florence, you know that you can tell me anything; I never judged you and I will never do it, and then in the last period ... since Lewis is here with us, we have become even more united. Well ..  
.- I know what you mean. And it's true ... we are much more united. We are a family, and you know very well how much I care about you and the child.

Florence looked the man in the eye and immediately took a deep breath. she moved a lock of hair from her face and then finally decided to resume the conversation.

  
\- My husband ... he was there

\- What?

\- My husband was there and he was talking to me. you know ... it was so strange to see him there, even if for a while.

Jonathan took Florence's purple cup and moved it, and then moved away from the woman not even knowing what he was saying.He knew very well how the woman was tied to the figure of her husband, and in the same way she also knew the feeling that still bound them, although he was not there with her.Perhaps it was a selfish thought, but for some time he had begun to idealize Florence no longer only as his best friend, but as a life partner, and the perfect aunt for Lewis. She was pretty, maybe not beautiful, but full of charm and sweetness; perhaps kindness was the feature that most distinguished her. So fragile and at the same time strong and full of vitality. With Lewis she was behaving just like a mother, and although it hurt him to admit it, she did really well with her nephew.In the last few days, he had noticed that something had happened between them. They were more intimate, much closer to each other than he had ever imagined, and he liked that.Was he jealous of losing her? Probably yes, but basically they were still nothing. They were just friends. Perhaps something more than just friends, but certainly their relationship had never gone into anything more intense or even passionate.So why was he so afraid of losing it?

-Jonathan ...  
\- ....  
\- Please say something ..  
\- What should I tell you? it is obvious that this situation is really anomalous! Florence, your husband died a while ago and ... and ... What happened yesterday was more than just a dream. It wasn't a nightmare ... nor was it one of your fanciful dreams.  
\- I know ... I know that.

Jonathan swallowed as he approached the witch, watching her carefully.

-If you like tonight, after we put Lewis to bed we could talk and do some research. What do you say? At least we can work without being disturbed.

She nodded silently, then looked away from the man when she heard noises coming from the nearby room.

\- Mrs. Zimmermann? Uncle Jonathan?

Lewis was talking to them from the living room.

\- We will resume the discussion tonight

she said in a faint voice, taking the cup containing herbal tea and headed for the other room, signaling the magician to follow her.


End file.
